


Canon Worlds according to the Alternative Continuity

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: Planetary Index [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternative Winx Club Continuity, DO NOT POST TO AN UNOFFICIAL APP, Do not post to another site, Expanding the Winx Club Universe, Planets of the Magical Dimension, Winx Alt Con, Winx Alternitive Continuity, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: A list of Canon Worlds as seen in the Winx Alternative Continuity.
Series: Planetary Index [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601854
Kudos: 11





	1. Canonical Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These Worlds (or some version of them) appear in canon

**Canon Worlds:**

**Domino** : Bloom's planet of Origin  
Nymphs Daphne, Io and (Not-a-Nymph) Europa are from here, Nova's grandmother is from here, Varanda's grandmother is from here (A Dead World)

 **Andros** : Aisha's home world  
Aisha's family is from here, connected to The Infinite Ocean

 **Callisto** : Varanda's homeworld  
(Not-a-Nymph) Europa settled here

 **Eraklyon** : Diaspro's Homeworld  
Prince Sky and Brandon are from here, Nymph Sotterana (aka: Tana) and OC Alfea Senior Giada are from here (The capital is Heraklyon)

 **Earth** : We are Here  
Roxy's Home World, Bloom's adopted Home World

 **Magix** : Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain are Here  
The capital city is also named Magix

 **Solaria** : Stella's Home World  
Nova and Nymph Ellena are also from here

 **Lynphea** : Flora's Home World  
Also spelled Linphea, Princess Krystal and Flora's Sister Miele live here

 **Zenith** : Tecna's Home World  
Nymph Syffa and her mother Silanas are from here

 **Melody** : Musa's home world  
Galatea is princess of this world, Nymph Yanli is from here

 **Omega** : The Devouring World, used as a prison, covered in ice, separated from the rest of the Magical Dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Order of this list may change to reflect Chapter information


	2. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home of the Dragon, last Hearth of the Dragon Fire, World of Fire  
> {Dead World}

**The Dragon’s Teeth.**

A group of elite warriors from Domino. Mostly locals, though they do take off-worlders. The Dragon’s Teeth warriors protect the Vessel (and the royal line) and are the best of the best their planet has to offer at combat.

A single unit of three warriors could do more damage in a single night, than an entire army.

Or so the legends go.

The Dragon’s Teeth were made up of fairies, wizards, witches and non/limited-magical warriors, they relinquished any inheritance when they joined, giving themselves to the life long duty of protecting the Vessel, Domino, and the resting place of the Great Dragon.

Every warrior of the Dragon’s Teeth has a small tooth shaped talisman given to them when they are accepted fully into the order, it is blessed by the Vessel who serves at the time the warrior is accepted. (It is said the teeth are the remnant shards of the first Dragon’s Teeth Warriors.)

The warriors of the Dragon’s Teeth had various saying and expressions, and their own culture separate to the culture of Domino.

Expressions of the Dragon’s Teeth warriors:

 **Let’s give ‘em a smile** \- metaphor for a display of strength, not intended to escalate into violence. (more literally: let’s show them how out numbered (out classed) they are.)

 **Time to show them we bite** – indicates escalation to actual violence

 **Bank the fires/ It’s going to be a long night/ I’ll see you in the morning** – an expression of goodbye and good luck, it means 'be safe/ this is going to be dangerous/ I have faith we’ll make it through.’ it is said between two or three warriors when they expect to be facing overwhelming odds.

 **Sow (them) in the fields, water (them) with blood** – used on the death bed, referring to the ancient story that the first of their order were grown in fertile soil from actual Dragon’s Teeth, watered with the Dragon’s Blood. It expresses the belief that death is not final, that even when their bodies are gone, they go on in the fighting spirit of the order, and those who’ve gone before still fight with those who remain.

* * *

**Lore:**

In time before memory, a garden was made of actual Dragon’s Teeth, collected by the Great Dragon and sewn into a fertile field where the Great Dragon had laid an egg. With a single drop of blood, the Great Dragon watered the field and the Dragon’s Teeth bloomed into warriors, they were stronger, faster and more enduring than any other warriors in the Magical Dimension.

They were born with a single purpose, to protect the being that hatched from the egg. For many years they waited, and while the warriors watched on, the Great Dragon gave itself to slumber. At last the egg hatched, and from it came a fairy with writhing flame for hair.

Her skin was so hot that the ground beneath her feet melted if she stood in place too long. Surrounded by her army, she went to a spring and bathed herself, the waters roiled and hissed, turning to steam in an instant. Though the spring dried up, the fairy was no longer aflame, now able to walk the world without burning it*.

She was the first Vessel, a fairy born of the Great Dragon’s own egg, strong enough to carry its Flame with in herself without burning up.

For long, long years, both she and her army wandered the worlds, until at last she grew tired. She returned to the place of her birth, where she crafted a successor from her own body, and breathed life into it. As the child grew, she was trained in all that the first Vessel knew, and became a powerful fairy in her own right.

When at last the Vessel deemed her child worthy, she handed over the Flame, and returned her flesh to the fire she’d been born to.

Many Dragon’s Teeth Warriors were saddened by the first Vessel’s passing, and wished to return to her side in the place beyond life. With the new Vessel’s blessing, the Warriors sought out successors of their own, teaching them and training them in the ways of the Dragon’s Teeth. When they deemed the new Warriors ready, they to returned their bodies to the flames, and left the keeping and protection of the new Vessel to the new Warriors, and to those who chose to stay behind.

*Historians who specialise in Myths believe the Quenching Spring, which ran with glowing waters when it finally refilled, may have also been the Spring of Light.

* * *

**The Vessel:**

Said to be fairies from an unbroken* matriarchal line, dating back to the first fairy of Domino, the Vessel is _always_ a Fairy of Fire, though the exact nature of their personal fire does vary.

The Vessel typically Ascends (becomes a Vessel proper) after proving themselves capable of protecting the Flame and fulfilling their duties; this tends to occur after a fairy graduates from her normal fairy training.

It is not unheard of for there to be more than one Vessel at a time, both Daphne and her mother Miriam were Vessels at the time of the Fall of Domino. As was Bloom, though having the third Vessel _is_ unusual, and has only occurred twice in the prior history of the Magic Dimension.

Bloom’s situation was more abnormal than just being the third active Vessel, because she was an infant when she was Ascended by Daphne.

The reason Vessels are Ascended after proving themselves is two fold: it shows they are capable and worthy of their position as Vessel, and this also gives them time to grow into their _own_ power. If a fairy is not given time to grow into her own power, the Dragon Fire will overwhelm the smaller, younger force, and take over as the fairy’s power source, forcing the fairy’s true personal power into dormancy.

The marriage of the Vessel Miriam and King Oritel, was the first such union of Vessel and Royal lines in the recorded history of Domino, despite the fact the Vessel lineage has long worked closely with the royal family as advisers.

*It is not unusual for the Vessel, or Vessel candidates to have more than one daughter. Occasionally a Vessel has been killed during her service, at which point her sister has taken over. During these change overs, the Dragon Fire will typically present itself to the next acceptable Vessel (the sister), though on one known occasion, a Vessel was rescued after being lost in a seemingly unsurvivable situation, because her sister did not feel the presence of the Flame waiting to be reclaimed, and realised it still had a living Host.

Sisters of the Vessel have been known to join the Dragon’s Teeth, one such sister was Obayana, who became infamous after her nieces were kidnapped by a foreign king. The records of the Dragon’s Teeth state that she marched into the king’s palace, demanded her nieces back, and when told no, managed to make the traditional 'good luck/be safe’ phrase of the Dragon’s Teeth sound like a dire threat when she told the king he 'might want to bank your fires, you are about to have a very long night.’

By all accounts, Obayana single handedly rescued her nieces and destroyed the entire palace complex. It took four hundred years before anything grew in the area again.

Obayana was also one of the few Dragon’s Teeth warriors to claim the title of 'Dragon’s Fang.’

* * *

**Festivals/Places/Religion:**

Much of the civilian culture of Domino revolves around fire and the Great Dragon.

As the Resting Place of the Great Dragon, Domino saw a great number of pilgrims each year, and had a tourism industry based around religious sites and designed to cater to pilgrimages. (Many more festivals and sights-to-see exist than are listed here.)

* * *

**The Ring of Fire festival:**

Domino has many natural satellites, and every so often, these bodies will move into a circle around the planet which, from the surface, looks to be made of equidistant points. (The satellites are in fact varying distances away and of a variety of sizes.)

When this alignment occurs, brilliant displays are lit on each of the satellites’ surfaces, enormous, shaped fires that can be seen from the surface of Domino. The fires are typically magical in origin and fuel, and last for the entire day of the alignment.

One memorable year, a group of Academy students created a blooming flower on the surface of Pyrion Major, the largest orbital body (as seen from Domino’s surface).

* * *

**The Crying Volcano:**

Because of the number of orbital bodies, Domino’s tidal forces occasionally suffer extremes.

During extreme low tide in one section of the ocean, one of the planet’s underwater volcanoes is partially exposed. The smaller coverage of water means the heat isn’t as strongly counteracted, so the water which remains at extreme low tide, is boiled directly over the volcano’s mouth, causing it to spit upwards in jets and splutters. The event was likened to a small child crying and throwing a temper tantrum when is was first witnessed, and so the volcano became known as the 'Crying Volcano.’

During normal tides, the ocean around the volcano is warm and mineral rich. This mineral content makes the waters murky during extreme low tide and, coupled with the glow of the volcano, creates an unusual, and somewhat breath taking, glowing effect.

* * *

**The Academy:**

Among Domino’s educational facilities, the best of the local schools is referred to by most as simply 'the Academy,’ though it’s proper name is the Royal Academy of Domino. It is the oldest school on Domino and became so large over the centuries, it is considered a small city in and of itself.

Despite being very old, and counting many kings, queens and Vessels among its alumni, the Academy doesn’t share the same prestige as schools like Alfea, if only because the Academy caters to various branches of magic, as well as non-magical subjects.

(It should be noted, the Sacred Vault of Domino, which holds the records of Domino’s most powerful or important spells, knowledge and artefacts is held in the royal palace, not the Academy, and is off limits to the public.)

* * *

**Religious Orders:**

Although the Vessel is the literal embodiment of the Dragon’s power, and they are a religious _figure_ , the Vessels **do not** take on a role of religious _leadership_.

Several various forms of worship exist on Domino (and throughout the Magic Dimension), which focuses on the Great Dragon and the Vessel, and the Vessel will often attend religious events, and occasionally lead a prayer, but they will not accept the position of head of any religious order.

A single Vessel, in the early days of the Domino, was overcome with hubris after being handed a religious order of zealots, and came to believe they weren’t just the keeper of the Dragon’s Flame, but the Dragon itself. What followed was the only known attempt of a Vessel to overthrow the entire Magical Dimension.

It is also the only known instance of the Dragon Flame being forcibly taken by a Vessel’s sister. (It is written in the Holy texts, that this was only possible because, as it Slumbered, the Great Dragon dreamed of the Magic Dimension, and saw what its Vessel did in its name, and revoked her right to bear the Flame, choosing the sister as the rightful Vessel.)

Since then, no Vessel has taken on such a role.

It is unknown what happened to the fallen Vessel’s body in the aftermath, though rumours exist that she was entombed (uncremated) in a hidden place off world by her most devout worshippers, rather than the Hall of Ash, in the hopes she could rise again.

(The Hall of Ash is the tradition burial place for the ashes of deceased Vessels. Cremation is popular on Domino, but for the Vessels it is a sacred rite, in which their bodies are given back to the Flames.)

The Dragon’s Teeth are not considered to be a religious order, and many of the members through out history, despite protecting and being willing to die for the Vessel, are recorded as being rather sacrilegious.

(Officially, it is to prevent a second occurrence of 'the Vessel who would be God,’ but the truth is: after you’ve seen the Vessel, sacred embodiment of the Dragon’s power, with bed head, or eat an entire carton of ice cream in one sitting, or trip over perfectly even ground, or puke their guts out because the Dragon’s Flame doesn’t come with magical food/alcohol/actual poison tolerance, well, it gets a little difficult to take them seriously as untouchably perfect demi-god like beings.)

* * *

**Out and about:**

The Dragon’s Teeth, and the Vessel are considered to be both of extreme religious importance, and a military asset of Domino, and so they are allocated money from the government’s annual budget. The Vessel and the Dragon’s Teeth do have an Ancestral Home, The Dragon’s Garden, but spend a decent amount of time in the capital, working at the palace.

The Dragon’s Teeth and Vessel have been known to do work on other planets as well, often in association with the government of Domino, but occasionally under their own initiative and authority.

* * *

**Crime and Punishment:**

The Death Penalty is rarely used on Domino. The belief that 'evil’ is not the natural state of a person is one that permeates the culture. After contacting several other magical beings, the wizard Rhapsodos managed to come up with an alternative.

Re-genesis.

A spell that restores a person, physically, to their newborn state, along side a spell to erase all memories from their mind, to allow them a truly clean slate. (It is seen to be the death of the criminal, without taking a life, but is used for only the most extreme cases.)

It is accepted that some people are hardwired wrong, and the ability to change this does not exist, but many re-gen’s lead lawful and productive second lives. One in a thousand re-offends of a level dire enough to warrant a re-genesis. These second offenders are given the actual death penalty.

(Murder in self defence is not considered to be a dire enough crime to warrant re-genesis, though not only criminals are put under the spell. Those who suffer trauma have been known to undergo re-genesis of their own free will.)

This spell was lost when Domino fell, though a similar effect can be produced with the Tears of the Black Willow of Lynphea and a high grade amnesia spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR;
> 
> The people of Domino like fire and dragons. The Dragon’s Teeth were bad ass warriors.
> 
> Bloom had an ancestor who once held the Dragon Flame and tried to take over the Magical Dimension until she was stopped by her sister.
> 
> Domino had a spell that was basically a reincarnation cheat code that skipped the death bit.
> 
> (These last two may or may not be relevant to the Alt Con Recap.)


	3. Andros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World of Oceans

Andros is considered by many to be _the_ planet of Oceans, but it is in reality, more like the buffering zone for the true planet of Oceans, the Infinite Ocean. (Also known as the Heart of All Oceans.)

* * *

**The Ruling Body**

The Monarchy of Andros is split between two ruling families, The Royals of the Shores, who live mostly on Land, and The Royals of the Seas, who live Underwater.

The Royals of the Shores have their capital and palace on a peninsula cape, over looking the section of the ocean where the Royals of the Seas live. Both palace cities (The Palace on Land, and Palace under Water, respectively) are settled close to the Gate Shoals, a section of ocean where almost all of the Ocean Gates can be found.

While the two families often refer to each other as 'brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins,' the blood relation between the Royals of the Shores and Seas is actually somewhat distant, their bloodlines rarely mingling.

* * *

**Ocean Gates**

The Ocean Gates are doorways which connect oceans to each other. The Ocean gates allow for Oceanic Energy to flow between them, ensuring contamination and magical saturation remain at standard levels through out the Magical Dimension.

Speciality crafts can be built to tap into the transmission of energy between Gates and Allow teleportation between oceans on an interplanetary scale.

* * *

**Tidal Gate**

One of the Major Doorways of the Magical Dimension, the Tidal Gate is a Hub Gate, linking all Ocean Gates together. The Tidal Gate also acts as a direct portal between Andros and the Infinite Ocean.

The Transmission of energy and information travels both ways through the Gate system, flowing both too and from the Infinite Ocean, via Andros.

The Tidal Gate gets its name from its elevation in relation to the sea levels of Andros. During high tide, the Gate is completely submerged, whereas during low tide, it sits completely above water.

* * *

**Selkies**

Because of its high density of Ocean Gates, Andros also has the highest population of selkies outside the Infinite Ocean. Selkies guard the Gates, and ensure they are operating correctly.

Similar to pixies in that they are not born of one another, so much as spawned by the Gates, selkies are an integral part of the Gates' operation systems.

Being part of the Infinite Ocean's energy transmission system, selkies are imbued with the essence of the Infnite Ocean, and, like pixies, are capable of forming Bonds with other magical beings.

* * *

**Harmonix**

When a fairy bonds with a selkie from her home world, they obtain an 'environmental' Form, called Harmonix. This Form imbues the fairy with an echo of the Infinite Ocean's power, and allows a greater connection to water (as an elemental nature) and the Oceans of the Magical Dimension.

When using the Harmonix Form, swimming is basically the same as flying for a fairy regardless of depth. If, after obtaining the Form, a fairy doesn't use it, they will still find themselves resistant to water logging where their wings are concerned. Spells to accommodate them under water are also more effective and longer lasting, with any negative effects deep sea travel might cause being reduced by several degrees.

* * *

**Harmonix Lite**

While only fairies can 'fully' Manifest the Harmonix (the presence of wings and a higher degree of power), witches _and_ wizards (any 'Active Magical') who Bond with selkies have been shown to be capable of some level of Harmonix Manifestation, reaping the benefits of the form, even if it is to a lesser degree than fairies.

* * *

**Harmonix in Adrossian Culture**

Because of the nature of the Harmonix form, it is typically obtained by the fairies (and witches and wizards) of Andros as part of a 'rite of passage'.

While not a defining mark of adulthood on Andros, those who have obtained the Harmonix (to any degrees) are considered to be 'more in tune with the Ocean', and afforded a higher level of (innate and often subconscious) respect than those who have not sought to be closer to the planet's elemental origins and focus.

(Foreign fairies who have obtained the Harmonix will also enjoy less scepticism when their jobs bring them to Andros.)

* * *

**Sidhe Names**

In respect for the duality of their world, Androssian magicals will often take a secondary name once they reach a certain level of power or notoriety.

* * *

**Water Serpents – the Melusina of Andros**

The isle of Laticauda is found a long distance from either Palace, and is the home of the Melusina of Andros, the only known tribe of Melusina who are capable of (and in fact thrive and enjoy) swimming.

Originally from the Desert world of Khemet, the melusina tribe of Elapidae relocated to Andros thousands of years ago. Their immigration was met with extreme hostility from the merfolk, and after an unfortunate misunderstanding, the two races spend almost a decade locked in bloody war.

It wasn't until one of the merfolk and one of the melusina were trapped together, and fell in love while trying to free themselves. The pair spent a year talking their people into attempting peace talks, which while shaky, worked and the peace treaty signed during that time still holds to this day.

(The story of the merfolk and the melusina is still told to small children, and is considered one of the great romances of Andros.)

While the melusina of Andros have peace with the merfolk. They still hold a certain level of hostility towards land dwellers. (Many scholars have theorised the serpentine melusina are freaked out by legs, but no member of the melusina race has yet to confirm (or deny) the hypothesis.)

For the most part, the Elapidae tribe keep to themselves and their isle.


	4. Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callisto The Hunter's World.  
> Callisto The Wild Lands.

Callisto [Cal-ih-stow]

* * *

The Planet of Callisto is something of an anomaly in the Magical Dimension, since it is unclear to outsiders exactly which Thematic Domain the world truly belongs to.

A world of forests and plains, mountains and valleys and oceans, the planet has vast expanses of wilderness and one of the smallest populations of any of the Keystone Worlds*.

The Thematic magics which appear on Callisto tend towards plant or stone aspects of nature, animal talents - whether specific or general - and some... slightly more unusual types which suggest Callisto either has no true Thematic Domain, or a history of immigration. 

* * *

**Cultural Overview:**

The Callistei [Cal-ih-sty] have a long history as hunter-gatherers, despite their level of technological advancement. They prefer to keep their technology compartmentalized from the majority of their lifestyle, except in cases where it truly is a lifesaver, such as certain facets of medical technology or water purification. 

(This gives them the appearance of being less technologically advanced than they actually are at first glance.)

Callisto has one of the highest concentrations of Wild Magic found anywhere in the Magical Dimension, and is thought to be the rightful 'Homeworld' of the chaotic force.

The ability of the trained Callistei hunters to track their prey across galaxies has gained the people of Callisto a fierce reputation as a warrior race**, though they themselves laugh at the notion. While their culture does contain many of the markers of a warrior race, the concept of what a warrior race is and what it is believed to be are so different that they simply do not care for the term.

Personal and societal honour and responsibility are important facets of the Callistei culture, if one of their people goes 'bad', they will take whatever measures are deem necessary to take care of the problem rather than leaving it to others, even if the problem occurs on another world.

While Callisto does prefer rehabilitation as a first resort, it is one of the few worlds which have an outright death sentence, though this is considered to be a last resort, and many forms of truth and forensic magics will be used to determine a perpetrator's guilt before such measures are reached.

* * *

**Butterflies and Boon:**

Because Wild Magic is so prevalent on Callisto, it is not uncommon for Magicals to undertake the challenge of Nature's Boon, travelling to Graynor to train under the Ancestral Spirit of Nature in order to learn to work with Wild Magic and not suffer the normal, and oft unpleasant consequences.

* * *

**Care of the Crown:**

The governance of Callisto is considered to be one of the oddest of the Magical Dimension. The ruler is granted the title of Emperor or Empress (->Their Imperial Majesty), and since the title is not passed through bloodlines or marriage, the spouse or children of the ruler are granted no special titles.

The title is passed after an event called The Corona, a 'ceremony' which can last for a decade. (The longest Corona being 11 ½ years.)

The Corona is begun when the reigning Emperor/Empress feels that they are close to the end of their reign. They select several candidates from the fairies, wizards and witches of Callisto who are in, or are working towards, positions in the Callistei government.

These candidates are granted the title of prince of princess for the duration of the Corona, and are often sent to act as representatives of Their Imperial Majesty in instances of interplanetary meetings of royals.

The rules of the Corona state that there must not be less than three candidates, though no maximum has been specified, and the largest group of candidates recorded was twelve. Candidates may 'abdicate' during the Corona, dropping themselves from the running, but in any instance where all but one candidate 'abdicate' an official inquiry must be held to ensure no foul play has taken place.

A candidates inability to Bond with an Astri Ursin does not insure their failure to ascend to the ruling title, but it is _very_ rare for a candidate without such a bond to become ruler, having happened only three times in the recorded history of Callisto.

* * *

Despite – or perhaps because – of the reputation of Callisto, it has good relations to almost every world, though it shares especially good relations with Solaria, which is their closest, inhabited planetary neighbour.

(This is especially fruitful for Callisto, as Solaria lies directly in the travel path from Callisto to Magix, one of the Magical Dimension's 'hub' Worlds which are considered to be 'neutral' in the Magical Dimension's politics as they are often Colony Worlds, built by many cultures coming together to create a shared space.)

* * *

**Varanda of Callisto – Fairy of Protection**

A Corona candidate at the time of Winx Club Season 1, Varanda became friends with Princess Stella of Solaria during a political conference before Stella's first year at Alfea. Despite her candidacy Varanda was slated to attend Alfea on Magix, but decided to remain on Callisto after a 'small' series of attacks on her home world changed her mind, she felt that she would be able to do more good on Callisto than at Alfea. (She was correct, and earned her Enchantix on Callisto shortly before the siege of Magix several weeks later.)

Varanda's magical abilities lie with protection and defence, and she is one of the few magicals alive capable of constructing a Devouring Shield, a magical shield which eats the magical energy of any attack that strikes it, converting the attacking energy into extra shield power.

Though her hair is darker and her eyes greener, Varanda bears a striking similarity to Bloom of Domino. This is an ethnic similarity made more apparent by the rarity of the people of Domino. Varanda's grandmother was a refuge from Domino. (If stories are to be believed, Varanda's Grandmother was a member the Dragon's Teeth warriors of Domino when the first siege happened, and was off-World – escorting wounded to a nearby planet for medical treatment due to the loss of medical facilities on Domino – when the second siege happened.***)

* * *

**Notable Fauna:**

Callisto is home to the Astri Ursin, or Celestial Bears. One of the few creatures that can interact with Wild Magic without ill effects, it is often sought after by magic practitioners crazy enough to pursue the 'mastery' of Wild Magic.

The Astri Ursin are often the Bonded animal companions of the rulers of Callisto, and so have a sacred place in the culture of the World.

On a smaller scale, Callisto is also home to the Bardic Glider, a small creature similar to Earth's sugar gliders which live in colonies and possess a group memory they can share with other creatures they trust.  
Bardic Gliders are very small, the largest of the species requires one and half (average adult) hands to hold securely, while most only require one.

* * *

***Keystone Worlds:**

Like Solaria is the planet of the Sun, Ruler of the Worlds of Celestial Bodies and Primary House of Light, as Zenith is the World of Technology, Keystone worlds have existed since almost the beginning, and represent Aspects of Reality and the Nature of the Universe. Keystone Worlds were created by the Great Dragon to bring Order to the Universe, like Fairies and Witches had a Thematic Power source, Keystone Worlds also belong to a Thematic Domain.  
Thematic Domains can be anything from Nature to the Aspect-of-Nature-which-is-Plants, to Technology, to a specific celestial body, to _all_ celestial bodies, to a terrain like the sandy deserts, to an aspect such as death itself.

One of the few Aspects that is not truly represented is War, though several 'Warrior races' exist, and there are Worlds with 'proving grounds' for young warriors to test themselves, no Planet or World is Thematically _Dedicated_ war. It was thought that War was not considered to be a natural Aspect of Reality, but debates rage on, because the existence of Zenith proves that even things which are created by beings lesser than the Great Dragon are considered to be 'natural Aspects', War should therefore be considered a 'natural Aspect'.

Magical Historians and Religious researchers also agree that one of the natural states of the universe at the time of creation is in fact Conflict, which is to say, 'War'.

Some philosophers posit that a World under the Thematical Dominion of War would not last long and would quickly self destruct, and given the history of wars through out the Magical Dimension, it is possible that to avoid such a fate, the Dominion is _shared_ by all Worlds, just as they all share the Thematic Dominion of Order by the sheer virtue of their purpose in the Magical Dimension.

These philosophers are not well loved and are often considered mad or insane.

* * *

**4th Wall Break:**

**I honestly picture the Callistei a mix of the Xena/Hercules Amazons, and the Star Wars Mandalorian race.

***Varanda’s grandmother’s name is Europa. Yes, _that_ Europa (I think I’m so smart😉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in Europa, twin sister of Io, of the Nymphs of Magix.


End file.
